Ruborian Desert
Overlord The History of the Ruborian Desert before Overlord's events is unknown. While getting near Goldo's Royal Halls, you will see a dying elf talking about the mother goddess statue being in a half-built temple. Gnarl suggests to the Third Overlord a plan to expand his empire by hiding some minions in the mother goddess statue to discover where jewel is hidden, which later arrives in the Ruborian Desert. The minions then go out from the statue and seek a tower portal. The Overlord later arrives and fights against ruborian raiders to reach Jewel, while using Blaster Bugs to destroy some of the Sandworm's bones blocking the way and to kill some other nasty Sandworms. Once the Overlord reached Jewel, he tricked her into stepping on the tower gate teleporting her away and causing her captivity at the Dark Tower. After being threatened of torture she exposes the true villain: The Wizard. Her companion Khan attempts to free her and attacks the Overlord's domains. Overlord 2 The Ruborian Desert is not mentioned in Overlord 2 though it has probably been one of the lands contaminated by the Great Cataclysm and the Magical Plague due to its proximity to the Dark Tower. Overlord: Fellowship of Evil Inferna, a human Netherghul, hails from the Ruborian Desert. Although her people always had an affinity with fire, it was discovered that Inferna had the ability to summon fire from within her body – the living flame. This led to her being feared and eventually ostracized by her own people when she was just a child. Frightened of the powers she held within her, Inferna’s own father took her out into the deep desert and, to her horror, left her alone to die. It is unknown if Inferna's people are in any way related to Jewel or Kahn. Both of which are associated with the Ruborian Desert. Description The location where Jewel the Thief transports the elves' Mother Goddess Statue. Here you will find the best armour for your minions, as well as the last of the tower objects. It's a desert wasteland with few bodies of water and villages. Seemingly without value but Jewel the Thief resides there. Archie was born in this land as the Third Overlord could be due to his dark skin, constitution and the patch covering his mouth like Ruborian Raiders and the same glowing eyes. You will also encounter giant Sandworms that can only be killed by deploying Blaster Bugs into their mouths. This desert area has been know for its hostility, not only caused by the huge Sandworms but also becauss of the constant danger of Kahn's ruborian raiders that are found anywhere near small villages and the much larger village where Jewel and the statue reside. The soldiers disappear once Kahn has been defeated, so it can be easily used as a way to get your minions at the maximum of their abilities or to increase your wealth, as the amount of gold that can be found here is remarkably higher than in the other areas. Curiosities This land could have based from the J.R.R Tolkien LOTR Harad land,as the ruborians seems to be based upon the Haradrim. Another possibile reference would be The Desolation from the game Guild Wars. The worms could represent the Junundu and Jewel's hideout the Remains of Sahlahja. Trivia * If you look at the background of the Ruborian Desert you will see that the mountain range is a recolored version of the tower mountain range from the tower gate, this could hint that this is closest to the tower. The only reason you didn't come here first because of this evidence is probably because Jewls domain (the Ruborian Desert,) might have a shield preventing you from entering this area. Unless the minions travel inside the mother goddess statue that triggers a gate that then breaks this shield. ru:Руборийская пустыня Category:The World Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell